User talk:MoffRebus
Hi, welcome to Zork Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Belboz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 10:58, 21 April 2009 Your edits Thanks for all your edits :) Want to link up with my wiki? (gruez.wikia.com) 12:18, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Apologies for neglecting the recent images I uploaded. I meant to get to work on the article but other things got in the way. I am certain that I can contribute to the wiki in a very positive way, as I am very experienced in MediaWiki. Plus, I own a few of the games original manuals (I wish I had them all)! Unfortunately, I only have documentation from the graphical Zork games. I have a couple of pamphlets from Zork 1, 2 and 3, but that's it. Still I can try to add that in my spare time. As it is, I'm working in a couple of wikis at the moment, but I'd like to see more visitors to the Zork wiki, hopefully add some missing images. I noticed the homepage still has a lot of the old coding, it would benefit from a more modern code, do you have plans for it in the near future? I can add a content list template. --Liliana (my talk). 01:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hello! This is just a small example of some improvements to the homepage, it's sitting in the draft page. The code is simplified and some things have been added to templates. The current code in the homepage is very intimidating, and I understand why some users wouldn't want to mess with it. A YouTube video of something Zork, is also a welcoming sight when new users come to visit. Let me know if it's to your liking. We can also try other things. --Liliana (my talk). 03:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You can email me by using this form in the wiki, I have those prioritized by my mail application. Feel free to send me links to the Zork resources, I've found quite a few myself to help me out, fortunately. Some of them have helped me mainly with years and dates. Do you think we could come up with a list ordered by zorkian year? Is there anything you have in mind? I'm only familiar with the graphical series so I don't know much about any previous history. I was also thinking the wiki would benefit from a look more like Wikipedia's homepage; and in that case we can eliminate an article list. I'm not sure how the featured article would work with that since the page will be made of article samples. And the most recent Zork news would have to include Legends of Zork, I could work on something like that. But let me know, thanks! --Liliana (my talk). 08:05, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:player characters I am doing pretty good, thanks for asking! Sorry, I think I confused that one with "In-game Characters" but I think there is no category for those. What would be a good general category for characters you can interact with (good or evil) in the games? I gave some the category "Return to Zork characters" but there might be some characters that may appear in a couple of games; so just associating them with one game might not be best. I believe they should be associated with a category like "Zork Citizen" or something similar, plus categorize them with the games they appear on. Some people like to browse wikis by using categories. I'd like for users to find what they're looking for easily. Any suggestions? --Liliana (my talk). 10:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Oh I see, I just noticed the Category:Individuals, I will try to assign those with this one, thanks! --Liliana (my talk). 10:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) link on Zork Library I'm the administrator of the Zork Library (http://www.thezorklibrary.com). I've noticed your wiki for a while and decided to show my support by adding a link to it in our the link bar toward the top of the website. If you have any problems with that let me know. I keep meaning to help out with articles on this wiki, but haven't yet. Hopefully I'll contribute more soon. Thanks for your work on this wiki! --KM3K 17:36, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Also I'd like to add, your last couple of edits here are at least 6 months apart. Perhaps you can offer adminship to an additional person. Since you are the last active sysop, please use and let them know the wiki needs a bureaucrat (the bureaucrat has not been active in about 2 years and might not come back). I know bureaucracy very well and have it in 15 wikis. I can evaluate new contributors and offer adminship. The wiki needs to get out of the stale and stagnate way it is now; the main page needs updating as well. You can also ask to be the bureaucrat and be the one to choose admins as well. :Recently I received bureucracy to San Francisco Answers due to being the only active admin (no bureaucrats at all). Hopefully I can find people who can do admin work in it. It's just that, a wiki needs a lot of nurturing and participation, which is not happening here at all. --Liliana (my talk). 19:48, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi to both. I have been away from the Zork universe for now and I decided to keep up with smaller universes. I might return eventually. However any fan can and should contribute and continue the work here, admin or not. A wiki is not supposed to be the work of a single person, so it is stale not only because of me but because of promotion. I would welcome a new admin, but as I am not the creator of this wiki I can't ordain new admins or bureaus. Feel free to make a request at the wikia central. ::Thanks for your interest and your will to help! MoffRebusMy Talk 22:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I commend you on finding my errors on the Elvish Sword page, and am wondering whether you will make me an admin to the wiki, as I play Zork 1, 2, and 3 almost everyday. Thank you, I will now remember to proof read my work before posting. ~Mr_Mono~ 03:14, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Ghost Town Hey, man. I've noticed that there's not a lot in the way of contributing going on around here. Any ideas how we can help turn that around? Nermid (talk) 03:12, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Hi and thanks for your interest. You got me there, since I am not an active participant in wikia's mechanisms and community activities and I have no idea how to promote wikis. If you participate in some relevant communicities (I don't) make sure to promote the wiki. But most important, participate whenever you feel like. MoffRebusMy Talk 21:06, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Vandal Hey, so...this dude has been defacing pages. He erased Port Foozle and made it a redirect to FOR MY FATHER. He's uploaded some Batman images and Tupac videos. It's vandalism. Can you revert his changes? Nermid (talk) 22:41, June 2, 2019 (UTC)